(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to battery-powered safety lights, and in particular to safety light systems that include mounting mechanisms to expand the utility of such lights. The invention also contemplates a combination of safety lights with one or more of these mounting mechanisms, and a safety light kit that can be carried in a vehicle for emergency use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes various battery-powered lights that can be used to provide a warning signal, or to temporarily supplement or replace an existing light. Such lights are commonly used in connection with cars, trucks, boats, and other vehicles, to replace a broken tail light, or to serve as a hazardous condition signal in the event that the vehicle is disabled.
These safety lights are normally comprised of a housing that encloses a battery, a light emitter, circuitry to connect the battery and emitter, and a switch to control current flow through the circuit. The circuit may be adapted to transmit current in a continuous or intermittent manner, so that the light emitter will be activated continuously, or in a flashing mode, with the switch being used to determine which mode is employed.
Different attachment or mounting mechanisms have been used to support or attach the light to a desired surface. For example, the light may include one or more permanent magnets on the back surface of the light housing, so that the light can be attached to a ferrous surface, such as the fender, bumper, trunk, or other surface of a vehicle. With this attachment means, the light can be used to replace a broken taillight or can be used, when properly positioned on the vehicle, to warn others when the vehicle is disabled. A light with attachment magnets is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,631 to Dolbert et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,672 to Dolbert.
Other types of mounting mechanisms have also been employed. For example, the above Dolbert patents describe the addition of a pivotal, U-shaped frame attached to the back of the light, so that the light can be supported in a generally upright position on a horizontal surface. Other types of clips, such as spring clips for attaching lights to a cap or shirt, are also known in the art.
Existing mounting means restrict the utility of these safety lights to a limited number of circumstances. For example, ferrous surfaces may not be available for attachment of magnets, or available ferrous surfaces may be inappropriately oriented. Also, it may be desirable to position one or more of the lights at a distance from the vehicle, so that the lights are easily visible when the vehicle is disabled. A pivotal frame on the back of the light is not always adequate to provide this desired visibility, or to securely support the light on available surfaces.
Additional mounting means that could be compactly carried with safety lights of the above design would greatly increase the utility of these lights, and provide greater safety and convenience.
The present invention generally comprises the combination of one or more battery powered safety lights and one or more types of mounting means as herein described. The invention further contemplates a safety light kit that can be easily carried in vehicles for emergency use.
The lights forming a part of the invention are commercially available, and do not per se form a part of the invention. The major components of these lights are a housing, a light emitter, circuitry to connect the battery and emitter, and a control switch.
In the preferred embodiments, the housing is preferably a rectangular housing having a width of from about 6 to about 8 inches, a height of from about 4 to about 6 inches, and a thickness of from about 1.5 to about 2.5 inches. The housing is preferably comprised of a molded back and front sections that join to form an interior cavity to enclose the other components.
The housing sections may be molded of various plastics known to one skilled in this art, with the front section being molded at least in part of a transparent, optionally colored, plastic, with the light emitters being mounted behind the transparent section. The transparent section may be shaped to increase light visibility. Other housing shapes, such as round or triangular housings, are also contemplated by the present invention. While the light emitter may be a florescent or incandescent bulb, the emitter is preferably one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs) to achieve the maximum light emission with minimum battery drain, thereby prolonging the use of the light between battery replacements.
The circuit connecting the light emitter or emitters and the battery may include a flasher circuit of known configuration to determine whether current is provided to the light emitter in a continuous or discontinuous manner, so that the emitter will display continuously, or in a strobe-like manner. A switch, such as a pushbutton switch, controls the flow of current through the circuit and is used to select between continuous and discontinuous emission.
The present invention, in one embodiment, relates to the combination of a safety light and a safety light stand comprised of a ferrous mounting plate and a support member adapted to hold the mounting plate in a generally upright position. For optimum visibility, the mounting plate is preferably inclined at an angle of from about 10xc2x0 to about 35xc2x0 when the stand is positioned on a horizontal surface. The mounting plate should be of dimensions such that the light can be securely attached to the outer face of the plate using magnets, with the light being positioned at a height permitting visibility from a long distance, while being stable during adverse conditions.
Thus, the stand will normally have a horizontal dimension equal to the width of a light mounted thereon, xc2x120%, and a height equal to approximately twice the height of the light, xc2x120%.
For example, the mounting surface may have a width of from about 6 to about 8 inches, and a height of from about 4 to about 6 inches. These dimensions not only permit mounting of a light of the foregoing dimensions at a visible level on the upper portion of the face of the mounting plate, but also provides a space on the lower portion of the face for the inclusion of a reflective strip beneath the light to supplement the light, and also alert others to the purpose of the light. For example, a reflective strip with alternating bands of contrasting colors, e.g., orange alternating with black, or red alternating with white, can be adhesively secured to the lower portion of the mounting plate face.
The stand support member may be formed in various ways, so long as the base holds the mounting surface in the desired position. The support member may be generally upright when the stand is positioned on a horizontal surface, with an upper edge joining the upper edge of the mounting plate. Alternatively, the support member can be positioned horizontally when the stand is positioned on a horizontal surface, with a front edge joined to the lower edge of the mounting plate.
In a preferred embodiment, the stand is comprised of rectangular mounting and support members that are of approximately the same dimensions, with the upper edges of the members being joined at an angle of from about 20xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0. Thus, when the lower edges of the members are positioned on a horizontal surface, the members are inclined toward each other at an angle of from about 10xc2x0 to about 35xc2x0 from vertical. Each member may include surface engagement tabs extending downwardly from its lower edge. With this configuration, either or both members can be used to mount a light. Other configurations will be apparent to one skilled in the art after reading the description of the invention.
A single light may be insufficient to warn others of a hazardous condition, such as when a vehicle is disabled along the side of a highway. In these circumstances, it is necessary to mount a plurality of lights at various locations around the perimeter of the vehicle. Thus, the present invention also contemplates an emergency kit that can be stored in the vehicle trunk or other storage area.
This kit includes a plurality of the above lights, a plurality of mounting stands, and a storage box for holding the lights and stands. The box is preferably comprised of hinged lower and upper sections held together by a latch when in the closed position, with a carrying handle on the top of the upper section, and a resilient material to hold the lights and stands securely within the box. Preferably a first section of resilient material having dimension conforming to the interior cavity of the lower box section is positioned within the lower box section cavity.
This lower resilient section may include a plurality of light-receiving cavities, each sized for insertion of a light, and a stand-receiving cavity sized for insertion of a number of stacked identical stands equal to the number of lights. The depths of the cavities may be equal to about one-half of the dimension of the lights or stands, so that the other half of the lights and stands extend above the lower resilient section for easy insertion and subsequent removal.
In some instances, it may be desirable to position one or more of the lights on a vertical and/or non-ferrous surface. For example, it may be desirable to position the light on a wall, a tree, or on the end of an item that extends from the rear of a vehicle. For these purposes the invention also includes one or more additional mounting means that can be used separately from the above mounting means, or included in the above kit.
One alternative mounting means comprises a mounting plate that has vertical and horizontal dimensions approximately equal to the corresponding vertical and horizontal dimensions of the light. The mounting plate includes means to secure the light to the plate front surface, and means to secure the plate to another object. When using a ferrous plate, the light may be attached with permanent magnets on the back of the light. However, if the plate is nonferrous, or if magnets are not present on the light, the plate may include other light attachment means, such as light engaging clips.
The means used to attach the plate to an object will depend on the nature of the object. For example, if the object is of wood or other penetrable material, the plate can include attachment holes so that the plate can be secured with nails, screws or other fasteners. If the surface is a smooth, nonferrous surface, the plate can include one or more suction cups that extend to the rear of the plate.
In some instances, use of a mounting plate may not be feasible. For example, the dimension of the surface may be too small, such as the end of lumber or logs that project from the rear of a vehicle. Also, it may be desired to protect the light from water, such as when the light is to be mounted on a boat. In these instances, the invention contemplates the use of a mounting means in the shape of clear flexible pouch.
Specifically, the pouch is comprised of first and second sides joined to form an interior cavity with a closeable opening for insertion of a light into the pouch cavity. The dimensions of the pouch cavity will be slightly larger than the corresponding dimensions of the light to be inserted, so that there will be sufficient space in the cavity to receive the light. At least one side of the pouch is transparent so that the light will shine through the pouch wall.
The pouch may also include outwardly extending attachment flaps for use in attaching the pouch to a surface. These flaps may include openings or grommets for use in inserting a nail, screw or other fastener, to secure the pouch and light to the desired object.
One or more of the above-described lights can be provided as part of a kit one or any combination of the above mounting means, depending upon the expected end uses of the lights. For most purposes, the a kit will be comprised of a closeable container, a plurality of lights, an equal number of stands, and optionally, one more mounting means selected from mounting plates and mounting pouches.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a safety light kit comprising a plurality of battery powered safety lights; and an plurality of safety light stands, each stand including a ferrous mounting plate, and a support member adapted to support the ferrous mounting plate in a generally upright orientation on a horizontal surface.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a safety light system comprising a battery-powered safety light; and a light stand including a mounting plate for attachment of the light, and a support member adapted to support the mounting plate in a generally upright orientation on a horizontal surface.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a safety light system comprising a battery-powered safety light; and a mounting plate having a front face for attachment of the light, and a rear face including attachment means for attaching the plate to a generally vertical surface.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a safety light system comprising a battery-powered safety light; and a pouch having a safety light-receiving cavity with a transparent front surface.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment.